broquest_2014_revivalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dune Sea
Geography Primarily comprised of sandy desert hills. A good 90% of the desert is desolate, empty and dead. Any settlements are clustered around Oases dotted across the landscape. Rocky mountains skirt the edge of the desert, though few explorers have made the trek through the scorching heat to reach them. Occasionally, an oasis breaks up the landscape. Native Population Orcs are the primary race of the land, living in their cities, villages, and caravans across the inhabitable parts of the desert. Some human settlements dot the border between the the Midlandian Capital and the desert, establishing a trade route between the industrious humans and zealous orcs. Climate Blisteringly hot during the day, stabbing cold during the night. Primarily dry. Notable Locations Silt Sea: A strange sea of silt that can be sailed upon with special barges. It is said that there are strange islands in the sea of silt, ancient places of power that were lost to time. It is prowled by silt krakens and silt sharks, along with small numbers of silt trout. West Town: The only major human settlement in the Dune Sea. Its buildings are comprised of wood and its people are primarily settlers, farmers, gunslingers, outlaws and bar flies. Many saloons line its streets, and the town mayor is also its sheriff. The people here rely heavily on their cattle, water source and crops for their livelihood. Oasis City: The primary trade city for the desert, comprising a mix of Human traders and Orc pilgrims. It is built around a large lake with exotic trees growing at its shores, the fruits of which are a prized delicacy. The waters themselves are said to be the cleanest, healthiest in all the land, and rumored to have some kind of magical property. The perfect place for a pool party. Marauder Camp: This camp is host to orc bandits, thieves and marauders who prowl the deserts on horseback in search of goods to steal. It is rumored that they are led by a rebellious orc prince who has gone into hiding and is striking out against the society he was born into due to the decadence of its rulers. Scraptown: A town of young Orcs and inspired Dwarven inventors who have managed to (so far) get along and mutually benefit each other. Scraptown itself is made up primarily of outcasts and young people, with few elders and even fewer permanent buildings. Orc Dorado: The capital city of the orcs, which they insist was once made out of gold before the dark times turned it all to stone. Others insist that there was gold there once, but the orcs traded it all away for weapons. They maintain that one day, it will be made into gold again. Its rulers are the closest thing to a governing body that the orks can claim to have, but they have become lazy with tribute and spoils of raids, accomplishing little for their people in the way of governance. Spicewurm Gorge: A canyon infested with Spicewurms, nasty creatures that use vibrations in the sand to track prey. The spicewurms are dangerous, but are key in the production of the Spice, the most valuable substance in the universe (or so the merchants who harvest it claim, though in reality it is little more than a mild aphrodisiac). Scorpion Mound: A large subterranean hive of monstrous scorpions. They are in competition with their rivals, the giant spiders, over who can be the best arachnid species. Mining Quarry: A strip mining operation deep in the desert. Heavily guarded, but rumors have it that there's going to become an oil drill funded by the Corrupt and Deceptive Noble in a few months. Ancient Pyramid: A massive pyramid in the desert hides an ancient treasure, guarded by elaborate traps and a dark power. Genie's Cave: A hidden cavern in the wastes where an all-knowing genie, Aki, is rumored to live. Category:Locations Category:The Dune Sea